


The Gentleman's Problem

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Seduction, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: An arranged marriage AU, where Ardyn is the uncle of King Regis and Eos is at peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my ffxv stuff at [creative-frequency.tumblr.com](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_Thank the Astrals, he seems pretty normal,_ you think and let out a relieved sigh. It’s audible enough for the people standing closest to hear and it earns some wry smiles.

The woman, who you call your mother, sends a stern look at your direction, and you look back with an apology as her brows knit lightly together. She doesn’t dare to show any more of that hideous frown in the company you’re currently in.

Your attention turns back to the man standing on the other side of the ballroom. His posture is straight, and the way he carries himself emits an aura of regality and importance. Yet, the way how his shoulders shake from polite laughter diminishes every bit of intimidating aspect he might have.

 _“Ardyn Lucis Caelum,”_ he introduced himself to you on the previous day, _“At your service.”_

You’re not exactly sure how to employ that _service_ he talked about, despite knowing it was just a figure of speech. This is, after all, only your second meeting with him.

And it’s the engagement party of you two.

You swirl the expensive champagne in the flute that you’re holding with two fingers. It’s bitter and dry, not at all to your tastes, but no one seems to care what the future bride wants. You take a sip as elegantly as you’ve been taught to, and grimace inwardly at the taste before swallowing.

People are examining, judging and scrutinizing your every motion and expression, trying to find a hint of discomfort in your easy smile that is a façade.

 _“Only one glass,”_ you mother made you swear before the beginning of the ball.

You make your way past the dance floor, not paying much attention to the pairs dancing to the soft violin tunes. The man standing straight ahead of you is blissfully unaware of your approaching steps. You stare at his dark auburn locks, floating airily around, and wonder how a person who is part of the royal family of Lucis can hold such a… tousled look. It breaks the thin smile on your lips into a more genuine one, but only for a flash.

Finally reaching Ardyn, you place your hand gently on his back. As you smile gracefully to the people he is holding a conversation with, you fail to notice the shiver that travels through his body at the touch.

Ardyn turns to look at you, an identical easy smile to yours on his features as he regards you. But his mind is as much full of wonder as yours.

“Ah, here she is – my lovely bride!”

Your expression doesn’t waver at the words, though the look in your eyes glazes for a second. _I’ll get used to it,_ is the reminder you’ve been repeating for the better part of your past-engagement-announcement life.

Ardyn takes your hand and places a soft kiss on your gloved knuckles. You turn to smile sweetly at your guests; to make sure everyone sees how happy you are about this marriage, and how pleased you are, that your fiancé is such a gentleman.

It is wearing you down, but you endure the evening knowing it will soon be over.

This is the role you were grown and groomed into, and you have accepted that over the years. _Things could be worse,_ you suppose. Peering at Ardyn from under your painted lashes, you feel actually quite relieved that he is not repulsive at first sight or obnoxious in any way. In fact, Ardyn seems to be everything a noble woman could want in a husband, and you wonder for the hundredth time why he has not taken a wife before you.

Of course, him taking you as a wife has nothing do with _you_. That decision was not yours to make. Your parents were the ones to offer your hand in marriage to the faraway kingdom of Lucis. Thinking you would end up marrying the crown prince, but then hearing that your groom-to-be was the King’s young and handsome _uncle_ came as huge surprise.

Your first reaction was that he is _way_ too old for you. In political marriages such insignificances as age differences are not considered at all. So you kept your mouth shut, and with bated breath and crossed fingers walked into the room where you met Ardyn for the first time.

For once, the Astrals seem to have shown mercy to you. You snatch another flute of the horrible champagne from a waiter that passes, and continue to feign interest to the story one of the noble men is telling in your little group.

Sometimes Ardyn’s gaze flicks over to you and you hold his arm for the latter part of the evening. You’re complete strangers, yet you’re resolute to appear as a happy couple to the audience of nobles. Such is the gist in an arranged marriage.

 _At least he smells nice,_ you think, hold the porcelain smile and take another sip of champagne.

The wedding reception is as boring as it is official. The whole of Zegnautus Keep is decorated for the occasion. Everything is as grand as expected for the Emperor’s granddaughter. The guests smile with hurting cheeks through the endless speeches, while you sit still in your absolutely beautiful wedding gown next to Ardyn.

He doesn’t look bad at all. In fact, you’re starting to think he is actually really handsome and interesting in his own way. His features are rather striking and the suit of the groom fits him and his smile like a glove. Ardyn is definitely a charmer and you could lose yourself for days in those amber eyes of his.

 _It seems that the line of Lucis is swimming in the deep end of the gene pool,_ you think, looking at His Majesty, Regis Lucis Caelum, sitting next to the Emperor. The King looks like he is fighting a yawn and the thought makes you almost ruin your lipstick by tugging a lip between your teeth.

“I’m pleased to say – to hope – that this union shall strengthen the ties between our two nations–“ You pick up some words from your grandfather’s utterly boring and unnecessarily long speech. Staring at Ardyn’s profile once again, you let your mind wander.

 _Things could be worse,_ you ponder again. Ardyn shifts his eyes to take a look at you and your heart flutters at the eye contact. At least you’re capable of feeling some joy in the situation – it’s your wedding after all.

Three days later, you find yourself and your luggage in the middle of one of the quarters in the Citadel. You should have expected to move into the royal palace of Insomnia, but still you can’t tear your eyes off of the dark marble surfaces and wall-high windows of the room. The nightly city spreads along with its shimmering lights to the horizon in every direction.

You first proper conversation with your new husband was in the train on the way to Lucis. There you shared the most important surface points of each other’s lives. Ardyn told you about the everyday life in Insomnia, sparing no detail and answering meticulously to all your questions, and he told you what to expect when you arrive. In return, you told him about your life in Gralea, even though it felt pointless as it was in the past now.

 _It’s a relief that he is so easy to talk to,_ your thoughts remind you, but a faint sigh escapes into the empty room.

You shed your coat over the back of an armchair and walk over to the view. The window surface is cool to the touch as you rest your forehead against it, and your breaths make oval-shaped blurred areas that dissipate quickly.

“So this is my home now…” you say quietly, despite knowing that you’re alone. The trip from Gralea was long and tiring, but Ardyn still had to leave immediately to take care of some business for the kingdom.

You have not had a moment alone with him yet and it makes you feel a tad uneasy. The only kiss you have shared was at the altar – a chaste, but surprisingly pleasant one. And also your first kiss. The wedding night – against all odds and expectations – ended up with you both sleeping on your own sides of the bed. Maybe you should have tried the punch after all.

You try to gather your thoughts and remember all your mother’s teachings about how to be a good wife. Ever since the announcement of your marriage to Ardyn, she had not shut up about those. Calming embraces and salutation kisses muddle inside your mind, when you think about how to seize the opportunity to put the advice into action. Somehow you feel that the success of the marriage rests mostly on your shoulders. Ardyn has been nothing but polite and kind to you, but you could use a little spark. Especially in the bedroom.

It doesn’t take even a day for you to find out that while you’re married in the eyes of the Gods, Ardyn is married to his work as well. And while he has his work in the Council of Lucis, it quickly becomes painfully apparent that there are no other expectations of you than to possess a clean public image. In the local rags you’re already deemed as the prize wife – doomed to live in luxurious despair.

 _Little do they know,_ you ponder, swirling the spoon in your cup of choice beverage in the morning’s first light. You woke up as early as you did just to wish Ardyn a good day, but he left before you could give him that kiss on the cheek.

 _Maybe he is just that shy?_ You have nothing but time to figure things out, but it’s not that easy for you. You’re practically alone in Insomnia – no handmaidens, no friends and you can’t use this device they call _a mobile phone_ for the death of you.

 _“Call me whenever you need, my dear,”_ Ardyn said as he handed the phone to you before heading off to work, leaving you to stand dumbfound in the vestibule. That was when you should have given the kiss to him.

Your agenda of the day is clear: Ask someone how to the hell this thing works and… contact, you suppose that is the correct word for it, your husband. Just to remind him of your existence.

Since you have not left the royal quarters after your arrival in Insomnia on the previous day, you think it’s high time to show your face around the Citadel. Dressing up alone for a change is actually quite relaxing, even though your wardrobe is seriously lacking. The royal colors of the Lucis Caelum family are black and gold, so you make a mental note to hail those in the future in your garments. Most of your current clothes are white; such is the favored color of nobility in Niflheim.

Having to change your last name into Lucis Caelum never bothered you before, but when you repeat the new name in your mind, it does sound peculiar. More regal than Aldercapt, for sure, but like something from a fairy tale instead of real life.

You slip out of the quarters and look around. Immediately, the guard standing at the end of the hallway greets you firmly and stands at attention. You give him a gracious nod and try to look like you know exactly where you’re going.

In the elevator you get lucky. The crown prince and a serious looking man with glasses enter some floors before you arrive to the ground level. You have seen the prince on the news and he looks a bit younger than you, as does the other man. Thinking furiously about what you know about the heir to the Lucian throne, you remember he is engaged to the princess of Tenebrae, Lunafrena or something.

The prince seems a little too… boyish to your tastes anyway.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” you greet him and curtsy a little.

Prince Noctis and his companion look at you curiously. While you hold on to the ripples of a smile, the other man clears his throat meaningfully.

“G-good morning,” the prince takes the hint and greets you with a befuddled expression. His hand flies to the back of his neck, and suddenly the metal box feels a little too small for three people.

Prince Noctis seems like a really endearing person up close and it stabilizes your smile into an encouraged one.

“Uhh, you’re uncle Ardyn’s new wife, right?” he blurts out. The other man shoots him a bewildered look.

“Please excuse His Highness’ manners,” he says while burying the prince to the floor with his gaze.

“It’s quite alright,” you reply, continuing to smile to hide the awkwardness, “Yes, indeed I am. It’s nice meet you in person, prince Noctis.”

The elevator chimes softly as it reaches the ground floor, and all three of you step out. The Citadel entrance hall is bustling with traffic while the Crownsguard members keep a vigil watch. Everything looks so different in daylight, but maybe it’s just the sudden crowd that is making your head spin.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Noctis says, “This is Ignis, my advisor.” He motions casually towards the other man, who bows deeply in front of you.

“Ignis Scientia, at your service, my lady.”

You nod curtly. _He seems a little stiff._ “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Where’re you headed?” Noctis asks with a tad raised brows. Maybe he thinks you look lost – twisting your hands in front of the elevator and looking around with wide eyes. In truth, you feel really lost.

Your eyes wander from the bustling people back to the prince and you let out a light laugh. “I was just going to look around since we arrived last night,” you explain.

“Alone? Where’s uncle?” Noctis’s brows furrow and his expression has a hint of concern. Ignis studies you intently with his gaze and pushes up his glasses.

The smile on your lips wavers just enough for the prince to catch it. “He had to attend to some important matters,” you say as nonchalantly as you can.

In that moment you feel lonelier than you have ever felt in your whole life. In Insomnia almost nobody recognizes you. No bowing, no excessive greetings or flamboyant gifts addressed to you to gain the Emperor’s favor. Here you are just another noble among the rest – at best.

Ignis clears his throat again along with a meaningful look towards the prince.

“I, uhh, if there’s anything I could do to help…” Noctis begins carefully.

You remember the mobile phone in your purse.

“Actually… I got this just today”–you dig out the device, painfully aware how you handle it embarrassingly awkwardly–“and I have no idea how to use it.” A light, self-conscious laugh escapes you.

Noctis and Ignis look at each other in utter confusion.

“Right, Insomnian mobile phones must be different from the ones you’ve grown accustomed to in Gralea,” Ignis ponders.

Ten minutes later you’re sitting in one of the lounge rooms that only the people living in the Citadel, meaning mainly the royal family and their related party, have access to. Ignis is patiently showing and explaining the most basic functions of the mobile phone and he is also kind enough to save his and the prince’s numbers for you, so you can contact either of them should the need for more assistance arise.

You end up spending most of the forenoon with the two men before Noctis is called away to have lunch with his father. You decline his invitation to join, made out of politeness, and head back to your quarters. You would rather have your first meeting with the King in Insomnia with Ardyn at your side; he is your husband after all.

Nervous and excited, you browse the new phone’s functions over again lest you would forget them. You pick Ardyn’s contact information and begin to type a message to him, as per Ignis advised since the Council members can’t really take phone calls in the middle of important meetings.

 _“I met the prince,”_ you type, _“What time will you come back?”_

Then you play the waiting game. Again and again, but Ardyn never replies to your text. _He must be really busy,_ you think to yourself, but can’t help the constant frown tugging the corners of your mouth downwards.

A week past your arrival you’re starting to think Ardyn has a side hoe, so to speak. You would never voice your concerns out loud, but the man has barely touched you after the wedding. He does allow you to kiss his cheek as you wish him a good day in the morning, and he accepts your quick embrace when he gets off work late in the evening.

The fact that your marriage has not been consummated yet is starting to bother you. You catch yourself wondering does Ardyn really not like you at all in romantic sense.

 _I was promised a regular sex life,_ you think pettily and chew your lip. You’re in the process of filling your many wardrobes by spending most of the light time of the day out shopping. Insomnia has countless luxury clothing shops, but you must have already browsed through all of them in less than a week.

With a weary sigh you put away the cashmere sweater you were looking at. Wearing such a covering piece of clothing at home would do nothing to progress your married life in the bedroom. Your gaze flicks towards the lingerie department and in that moment you make a decision.

If your dear husband is not going to act on his needs, you will make the first move – or three moves if that is what it takes. With determined steps you pace over to the mannequin ahead of you. You might be a virgin physically, but your mind is way past that point. You have not been reading smutty literature in secret for years for nothing.

You make the best purchase of your life: A black silk chemise that hugs your curves enticingly. It’s the kind of piece of clothing that no straight man would be able to resist.

Never have you been so wrong.

In the evening, you pace around the quarters, getting ready to go bed early and trying to make that fact clear to Ardyn too. Your flimsy, basically non-covering panties flicker from under the chemise hem. You give ample opportunities for Ardyn to stare at you by bending down to pick something up you “accidentally” dropped or leaning slightly forward in front of him to reveal your cleavage.

“I’m going to bed now. Will you come to sleep soon?” you purr, leaning to the bedroom doorframe.

The man’s face is like a stone, but for the past fifteen minutes his eyes have not moved over the book page he is reading. “Yes, soon.”

You wait for an hour and unwillingly fall asleep before Ardyn steps into the bedroom. In the morning you wake up to him getting ready to leave to work.

“Ah, I’m sorry, my dear, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says softly and regards you with that amber gaze of his. There is no sign of restrained lust, nor do his eyes travel over your form as you sit up to stretch generously.

You take a deep breath and smile. “It’s okay. Have a good day,” you wish and lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek. To your pleasant surprise, Ardyn leans forward and your lips brush the stubble on his jaw.

Well, at least you made some progress.

On his way down in the elevator, Ardyn can’t stop thinking about the black chemise covering your frame. How it would feel against his fingers, how it would look sliding off your skin, your heady scent floating into his mind… Burning red spots begin to cover his cheeks again and he changes the rails on his train of thought while he still can.

King Regis flashes an amused grin at his uncle, who steps into the room, looking inconspicuously casual.

Ardyn greets all the Council members he passes with an almost mumbled “Good morning,” and proceeds to take his seat as the second on the right side of the King.

Regis leans closer to him, good humor in his eyes. Ardyn braces himself to what is about to come.

“Late _again_ , dear uncle?” the King says with an undeniable smirk.

Ardyn takes a quick look around to see most of the other Council members holding a similar expression. He holds back a sigh. _If only they knew…_

“Apologies, Your Majesty–”

Regis chuckles, interrupting Ardyn with a motion of his hand. “If you wish to take a week off to go somewhere with your lovely bride…” His words trail off meaningfully.

“Thank you, King Regis, I shall let you know if the situation changes,” Ardyn says and smiles politely. He doesn’t feel comfortable at all talking about his marriage in front of all these people. The marriage was meant to strengthen the ties between Lucis and Niflheim, but so far it has only succeeded in driving Ardyn mad with desire.

Whatever has he done to deserve such a radiant creature as his wife? Since meeting you he can’t seem to focus on work at all. Everything takes twice the amount of time to do.

“Ah, well, I do hope you will take her with you to Galdin Quay?” Regis asks with raised brows. He looks like he won’t take no for an answer.

Ardyn swallows a bit and nods. He had almost forgotten about the trip. “Why not?”

“Splendid! Well then, where were we?” Regis’s cordial smile turns to the other Council members.

Ardyn chastises his thoughts again for bringing your black chemise into his consciousness. _How fortunate that I’m sitting down,_ he thinks as he crosses his legs and shifts uncomfortably on the seat.

 _What am I doing wrong?_ You let out the umpteenth sigh and stare out of the window, trying to trace the skyline in the horizon with your gaze. After finishing all the housework, meaning organizing your new clothes into the wardrobe and giving directions to the maid, you sit down to rest.

You’re bored out of your mind and even the prince seems to be busy since he is not replying to your friendly text message.

The chemise seemed to work, that much you have to admit, but your dear husband still needs more encouraging to drown you with his passion. You can’t think of a reason why Ardyn would dislike you, so you come again to the conclusion that maybe he is just reserved in such matters. Maybe he wants to get to know you before jumping into bed with you? Despite being married, there is nothing wrong with that sentiment and it actually makes you feel a bit better.

After mulling over it to the point it makes no more sense, you decide to continue on that path of seduction with renewed vigor.

It becomes a game to you, the only source of entertainment in your lonely new life in Insomnia. As days pass, you wear less and less clothing around home and enjoy seeing the look on Ardyn’s face when he finally steps through the front door.

Ardyn is not stupid. He realizes exactly what you’re doing and acting on his _needs_ becomes just so much more harder, no pun intended, when he sees your revealed skin in the dim candle light that you have orchestrated around the room. He is running out of options and escape plans.

Warping down from the balcony of the second highest floor in the Citadel doesn’t sound like such a bad idea anymore.

The more you try, the more elusive your husband gets and you’re ready to give up and pack your bags. If only that was an option. For the life of you, you can’t understand what is wrong when Ardyn only makes polite conversation while you’re hanging around in nothing but a short silk robe.

You were ready to accept your fate in getting married to a man you have never even met, but this is downright torture. And it only gets worse when one morning you catch Ardyn fresh from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel on his waist.

The breath hitches in your throat and instead of an apology for the accidental intrusion to the bathroom, only a squeak comes out.

The man, _your man,_ looks divine as his damp, auburn locks are dripping water and his muscles are on the display for you. Your whole face is burning. The look in Ardyn’s amber eyes shifts quickly into a dark one at seeing you and it instantly sends liquid fire pooling between your legs.

 _Oh my gods,_ you think you say out loud. You’re so ready to be taken right then and there, but Ardyn’s expression softens as quickly as it darkened and a hint of blush appears on his cheeks.

“I’ll be done in a minute, my dear,” he says as if nothing is happening. Your body is humming madly for him. Before you can inspect any possible prominences through Ardyn’s towel, he turns to grab a bath robe and hastily covers himself.

You wipe the drool from the side of your mouth and nod slowly.

That event makes you take one final, desperate action, which means extensive shopping spree in the fanciest lingerie shops in Insomnia.

When Ardyn finally comes home in the evening, you’re casually strolling around in black stilettos and ridiculously expensive, lacy lingerie. It brings you profound enjoyment at seeing how your husband’s eyes widen in shock and he drops the coat he was about to hang on the rack.

“D-dear?” he stutters, face flushed while you pull out the best innocent smile you can.

“Oh, hey. I’m breaking these in... What do you think?” you ask sweetly and pace closer to Ardyn. You can see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard and averts his gaze.

“Uh, they look– good. Yes, they look… very… good,” his voice trails off into a mumble as his cheeks turn redder and your smile widens.

Just as you’re reaching out to touch him, he ducks from under your arm and _runs_ to the bathroom. You stand still stunned for a moment.

“Everything alright?” you ask while knocking on the locked door.

Ardyn sits on the toilet lid, hands clasped against his chest and face getting steadily heavier with blush as the straining in his trousers increases. “Yes, I-I just feel a bit sick, I think I’m going to bed early.”

Your hand drops down. “Tell me if there’s anything I can do.” Despite trying to sound sexy, you manage only to sound profusely disappointed.

“Thank you, darling, but everything is fine. I just need to rest.”

You can’t understand what is going on anymore. Doesn’t Ardyn even like your looks enough to consummate the marriage? You’ve been said to be the most beautiful woman in Niflheim and you can’t even seduce your own _husband_.

With slumped shoulders you flop onto the couch and proceed to stare angrily at the television screen. You kick the stilettos off of your feet and wrap yourself in a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Galdin Quay takes half of the following day and you arrive just in time to have dinner with some Altissian nobles. Determined to show Ardyn how well you handle your role, you make extra effort to appear as a doting wife and make pleasant conversation with the elderly men. Your hand lingers on Ardyn’s arm and you don’t spare the loving gazes that make him feel uncomfortably warm.

Ardyn can’t help but throw an admiring look at you as you once again impress the dignitaries with your knowledge and conversing skills. You’re dressed in a light summer dress, fit for the warm evening, and he has difficulties not noticing how the fabric flows over your skin and how the color accentuates your eyes.

Before you retire to the royal suite for the night, you decide to grasp the nettle and suggest a walk on the beach. “Since it’s such a lovely evening and we had to sit still for so long,” you say.

Ardyn complies to your request without giving it much thought. However, when you strip the heels you’re wearing and he sees you beaming under the moonlight that makes your skin shine, he gets second thoughts along with an irresistible urge to trace his fingers down the side of your neck and the outline of your arm.

“You’re not what I was expecting,” you confess as you pace leisurely on the warm, white sand. Your heart is beating much faster than what your relaxed outlook shows.

“Oh? What did you expect?” Ardyn asks mirthfully. In truth, you are nothing like what he was expecting either. He was waiting to see a stuck-up princess from Niflheim, wanting nothing to do with him after the formalities are over.

“To be completely honest, at first I thought I would get married to the prince.” The nervous look you take at Ardyn receives a confused welcome.

“Well, I suppose that would be anyone’s first thought. His Highness has been engaged to Lady Lunafreya since birth though,” Ardyn replies. He doesn’t seem fazed at all by your confession. At least not on the outside.

“What about you?” you ask.

“I… Well, you’re most definitely different from what I expected. But as beautiful as the rumors say.”

 _Rumors?_ You laugh airily at the meek tone of his, trying to hide the flustering that makes itself known as a heat on your cheeks. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” you tease.

“I’m hoping we can get to know each other well and make this marriage work,” Ardyn says earnestly. He has wanted to say those words for a while now, but there just has not been a proper moment. This right here is the perfect moment, so they just flew out of his mouth before he could even think.

There is a slight pause, when you process what he just said and Ardyn waits impatiently for a reaction.

“I hope that too,” you reply and your heart swells with unexpected affection towards your husband.

“Is there anything you’d like to discuss now?” he asks, relieved by your sincere reply.

You pace on a few steps while humming in thought. “Let’s start simple. How has your day been?”

Ardyn puts out a charming smirk at your question and your heart makes a flip. “Thanks to you, it was not as arduous as I anticipated.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” you simply reply and with a slight hesitation, you take hold of Ardyn’s arm.

Silence falls and you walk under the moonlight, the sound of the light waves as your background music. The sea is calm and there is no one else in sight. The holiday resort of Galdin Quay is shining warmly across the water, and the small flames littered along the walkway bridge are barely distinguishable.

“What are you thinking about?” you ask softly, still holding Ardyn’s arm. His dress shirt sleeves are rolled up and his skin feels unexpectedly hot against yours.

“I didn’t want to force a complete stranger into this,” he confesses hesitantly, “But I’m glad it was you.”

You halt. “Really? I think I lucked out,” you say playfully to lighten the mood. On the inside your heart is beating wildly, fluttering at the meaning of his words.

Ardyn wears a thin smile and turns to face you. He looks so striking in the moonlight that you’re about to burst. You think back to the kiss – your first kiss – shared on the altar at your wedding. It was easy, natural and chaste, and since then you have wanted to give it another go.

Ardyn’s thoughts go along the same lines and he gazes softly into your eyes with his amber ones. He picks up his hand and places it to cup your cheek. You heart is pounding madly inside your chest.

Just when he leans closer, breath fanning across your face, an obnoxious melody rings out and startles the both of you. Ardyn’s hand drops and he takes a step back to look at you in surprise. He was only inches away from just seconds ago.

“What’s that?” you ask in dismay. The music continues to break the calm silence of the beach and the moment is essentially gone.

“Uh, it appears to be your phone, my dear.” Ardyn points at your purse.

“Oh? OH. Right…”

That’s the first time anyone’s ever called you. You hastily dig out the phone, look at the caller ID and swipe the green button just like Ignis taught you.

Ardyn frowns a little at seeing you take the call, but he gives you some space nonetheless.

“Hey, Noctis,” you greet and shoot an impatient look at the moon above. _Why now of all times,_ you curse inwardly.

 _“Hey, how’s Galdin?”_ the prince asks.

“Everything is fine, thanks. Hey, can I call you later? I’m in the middle of something,” you say in an apologizing tone.

_“Wha– oh, sure.”_

“Later then.” You tuck the phone hastily back into your purse and look up to see Ardyn standing a few paces away, looking around like he didn’t just hear the short entirety of the phone call.

“I-I’m sorry about that… These phones and things related are so weird to me still,” you say timidly.

Ardyn sends a humorous glance at you. “It’s quite alright. And I must apologize – the thought never crossed my mind that you’re not used to such devices. I’m sorry.”

“Well, I’m learning,” you say, settling an assuring smile to your lips. This time you take Ardyn’s arm with more confidence and you continue the walk along the beachline. Quickly you fall into a pleasant, honest conversation, mostly concerning the visit to Galdin and Ardyn’s goals there. Talking with Ardyn is as easy as always and you notice how you don’t even have to feign interest in what he has to say.

Though much to your dismay, the evening stays on the friendly side of things and he never tries to initiate another kiss.

On the following morning you’re having breakfast in the suite. It seems like Ardyn wanted to spoil you a little by eating alone with you in peace. The whole time he sits across you at the small table, your heart jumps a little with each smile and exchanged gaze. Ardyn is making you feel all warm inside, and you’re definitely starting to like the feeling.

Still, it’s infuriating how he is the picture perfect gentleman, as always. The moment the trolley full of delicacies was brought to the room, your imagination went for a wild run: Feeding the Altissian strawberries to each other, tasting the freshly brewed tea together, laughing and swiping some food from the side of Ardyn’s mouth.

You frown a little as you stare at your husband, whose focus is completely fixated on the newspaper. There is still a little time before Ardyn has to go to another meeting so you decide to give the seductive approach one last, ultimate chance.

While packing, you made sure to bring the nicest set of bikinis that could be found in the shops of Insomnia. Biting back the teasing smirk, you emerge from the bathroom wearing only your new sunbathing outfit.

At first Ardyn doesn’t even notice you came out. He calmly continues eating the toast in his hand, eyes glued on the day’s newspaper.

 _Try to say no to this,_ you jeer in your mind and begin to apply sunscreen to the exposed areas – which is pretty much your whole body. Making sure to give a good show, you lift your leg on the bedside and massage the lotion carefully everywhere you can reach. When Ardyn is still immersed in the damn paper, you “accidentally” drop the suntan lotion bottle.

His eyes flick up and he freezes for a good while. You try not to look or grin, but you can sense how he has gone rigid on the seat.

With leisure motions, you continue the work and Ardyn’s piece of toast hangs forgotten in the air in front of his mouth.

“Ah. Would you mind helping me with this a bit?” you ask, pretending to notice only now that he is looking.

“M-me?” Ardyn stares at you, totally flustered. “A-are you sure?” He can’t tear his eyes off you. Of course he has seen you in comparable attire earlier, but that was before the heady moment and relieving confessions made on the beach in magical moonlight.

A giggle escapes you at his innocent wonder. “Who else? We’re married, in case you forgot.”

“Fair point,” Ardyn concedes and puts the paper away. He swallows hard as he rises up from the seat, hoping you won’t notice the half-hearted erection he is already sporting.

Ardyn spreads the lotion onto your back in careful, circular motions. Astrals be blessed his hands feel so good on your body. With a deep, slow exhale you mask the content sigh that wants to break free from your lips.

Ardyn’s heart is hammering, the beats loud enough in his ears to cover the sweet sounds of you breathing deeply. He forces his mind to stay straight and not wander, and he makes extra sure his hands never stray. The feeling of your skin under his palms and fingers makes his blood boil and flush down into a very evident and embarrassing problem.

“All set, my dear. I must go now,” he says after a too short time.

You linger in place, longing for the touch to return. For a shaky moment you think Ardyn will place his hands back on your hips and turn you over to face him, but the sensation never comes. Instead, his presence retreats and leaves the room.

Ardyn hurries to the nearest toilet, locks the door and leans heavily over the sink. A flushed face stares back at him from the mirror. The bulge in his pants shows no traces of calming down anytime soon.

He furiously thinks what to do while splashing his face with cold water. There is still a little time before the first meeting begins. He could go back to the suite and ask you to help with the problem, but that would mean he would most likely run _very_ late. And he doesn’t want the first time to be like such. Oh and he has thought about the first time _a lot_.

Or he could take care of the problem himself the old-fashioned, or more like the pre-marriage, way. Ardyn leans to the sink and bites his lip. The sight of you in the teasing bikini and your face so close to his dances as the topmost in his mind. It does not help to cease down the raging erection.

The clock is ticking so Ardyn zips open his fly.

In the meanwhile you’re trotting down the walkway to the beach. You added a wraparound skirt and a large straw hat to make the outfit more decent for a public beach. The day is absolutely perfect, but you’re feeling a bit down. Intent on staying positive, you spread your towel to a good spot and busy your mind with a book.

At lunch time Ardyn decides to slip out to find you and to make sure everything is fine. He was late to the meeting, but once again it was looked over and he got teased at having such a beautiful, young wife. He couldn’t focus at all during the whole time.

After a minute of searching with his gaze, he sees you and his breathing hitches. You’re lying over the towel, surrounded by the white sand of the beach. The scorching sun and the lotion have made your skin glisten. You’re squinting in the direct sunlight.

Ardyn takes a step forward, but realizes you’re talking to the phone, no doubt with the prince as per promised – and you’re laughing.

Ardyn has always been on good terms with Noctis, but in that moment a flame of anger towards the young man bursts in his chest. You’re laughing out loud and smiling as words glide from your lips. You look genuinely happy and amused. Ardyn realizes he hasn’t even really made you laugh.

He stands still, pondering what to do in the situation and staring longingly at you. Neither the ache in his heart nor your laughter is settling, so he decides to turn away and leave to examine this yet another new feeling you have roused in him.

An hour before dinner, you return to the suite with the intention of taking a shower to wash away the sweat and suntan lotion from your skin. Spending the day at the beach has made you feel icky, and you want to appear fresh and clean at the dinner with Ardyn and the Altissian nobles.

Deep in thought, you step out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to cover your body. Out of the border of your vision you see a figure sitting on the edge of the bed and you jolt a bit before realizing it’s just your dear husband.

Ardyn is staring at you. What a shame you already dried your hair and wrapped the towel around you.

You were startled by his appearance, but the sentiment escapes you as does the question of “Is everything okay?” when he pounces up and with long strides comes over to you.

The flash of auburn hair and amber eyes darkened with lust is all you see, before his presence blocks your field of vision. Ambiguously, you realize how Ardyn’s hands come to rest on your neck and shoulder. His nose presses against your cheek in carnal haste as he captures you into a searing kiss.

You shift clumsily, eyes still open, stupefied by the sudden motion. _He is kissing me, Ardyn is kissing me,_ are the only thoughts running through your mind.

It takes embarrassingly long time of you to start functioning again, but when you do, you throw yourself at him, answering the kiss greedily. Ardyn’s hair feels so soft under your fingers and his form so strong as you lean against him with your body.

Ardyn skims his tongue over your lower lip and as a reaction your mouth opens up slightly. It’s really hard to focus on all the feelings, your thumping heartbeats, Ardyn’s scent and his tongue rolling against yours. You forget to breathe and need to pull away to inhale sharply.

Ardyn’s eyes are intently on yours and he doesn’t let you retreat far. Before you can properly catch the breaths that the kiss stole, his lips are back on yours, hungrily claiming them for more. You don’t know much about kissing in practice, but damn if Ardyn isn’t a good kisser. Your knees feel like they will give out any minute now, so you begin to guide him towards the bed, hoping he is ready to go further.

Only seconds later your back hits the soft mattress and you’re caged inside Ardyn’s arms, under his body. Laboriously you retreat to the middle of the bed while holding the kiss. Your towel slips off of you as you move, but you don’t care.

You want to give yourself to him, to finally consummate the relationship with this man, who has become your husband in the eyes of the world and is slowly but surely stealing your heart too. Your body tingles in pleasure with the kisses and a pool of fire begins to heat your core.

“Ardyn, I want you,” you whisper needily.

The simple words send a shiver down his spine. He wants you too, that much is very evident in his trousers. He wants to feel your body against his. He has restrained himself for so long. It’s exhilarating to finally feel you naked under him.

“But you’re a maiden, are you not?” The question is hesitant, but Ardyn feels that needs to voice it out. He doesn’t want to hurt you or accidentally do anything to make the experience unpleasant to you.

You hold back a giggle-snort. “Well… yes. I am, but don’t worry…” your voice drops into a sultry purr, “I’m _sure_ I can handle it.”

Ardyn looks at you in confusion for two seconds before he catches your meaning.

“That’s uhh…” He can’t find the words. You stare into his amber eyes contently and caress down his arms, planted firmly on the bed each side of you.

“I was never allowed to date anyone to remain ‘unspoiled’, so don’t worry– It’s all, umm, unconquered,” you explain quickly and then a dirty grin takes over, “but that doesn’t mean I haven’t spoiled myself.”

You know you shouldn’t be embarrassed or ashamed, but somehow a flush of heat burns your cheeks as soon as your confession is voiced out and your grin wavers insecurely.

Ardyn’s blank expression curls into a smirk that makes your heart race faster. He gently touches the scorching spot on your cheek.

“My, my, my,” he hums and his hands begin to move. He just wants to devour you already, occupy your body and mind.

You tangle your fingers into his hair and pull his lips back against yours before he can continue to talk.

Ardyn feels out the curve of your hip, the swell of your breasts and traces the outline of your neck as he explores your naked frame. Your bared skin feels so amazing under his touch and you enjoy it wholeheartedly, arching and bending under him, eagerly greeting his advances.

Ardyn tears his lips off of yours and begins to place wanton kisses down your neck, but soon they evolve into hungrier ones. You have been teasing the poor soul for days and he has no intention of stopping before all that tension is unwound. He should have given the subject of going for a honeymoon trip some more thought after all.

You take the chance to start undressing him as best as you can. Your heart is pounding like a drum and your hands are shaking.

 _This is really happening._ The thought gains very little foothold in your mind as Ardyn keeps pressing his hot lips on your shivering body. Your skin is still damp from the shower and despite the warm temperature in the room, goosebumps form over your arms.

Ardyn descends lower on you and you let out a very audible, pleased gasp when he comes to encounter your breast. His mouth over your supple flesh feels unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. It makes a part of you wonder what kind of other new sensations you will have felt before the night is over. The pit of your stomach tingles in excitement.

Ardyn looks up from your chest, his lips still touching the perked nipple.

“Is everything alright, my dear?” he husks.

Your body is burning for him, humming with lust and need. The nod you try to form is only a vague movement of your head.

“I want you,” you say again in full-on pleading tone. The ache between your legs is terrible and a hundred times stronger than you’ve ever felt before with any day dream your mind conjured up.

Ardyn rises up to sit. You shoot up after him and help to shed his clothes, palms dragging down his chest and carefully feeling out the bulge before his pants fly to the floor.

The moment his erection springs to attention, unconfined, you stare at it in awe. You’re not so sure you can handle it anymore.

Before you can sort out your concerns or say anything, Ardyn gently takes your hand and moves it to pump his shaft. Your fingers curl greedily around it, reveling in the sensation of his hardness. You brush your thumb over the tip of his member and are surprised to feel a wet drop over it. You continue the movements eagerly, adding more pressure and admiring your handiwork.

Just when you start to think you’ve got the gist of it, Ardyn stops you.

“Please, my dear, I can’t hold out if you keep doing that,” he says in a surprisingly labored tone.

Your grip loosens and you look up to see Ardyn’s mouth hanging open and half-hooded eyes burning with lust.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that yet,” you coo and drag your fingers up his bare chest, then cup the side of his neck.

Ardyn doesn’t reply. He pushes you back down to the mattress with a passionate kiss that has both of you moan into each other’s mouths.

A yelp escapes you when Ardyn’s hand delves into between your legs. And you realize just how wet you are. A mild concern for the sheets below you passes your mind, but it’s forgotten as soon as your dear husband starts to circle his finger over the delicate bundle of nerves, settling them alight.

You had no idea another person could make you feel _so_ good.

It’s another surprise when an orgasm hits you like a truck, unannounced and catching the both of you totally unprepared. The moment Ardyn begins to pump a finger inside you, your body stiffens and your hips jerk against the touch, sending you into an explosion of mind-numbing pleasure.

Ardyn freezes over you, his lips somewhere around your clavicle.

“ _Oh,_ ” you say feebly as the aftershocks of your very first non-self-induced orgasm wash over you. It has your chest heaving with shallow breaths, fighting to have enough oxygen to keep you conscious.

“Well…” Ardyn smiles against your skin, “First of the many to come, _my love_.”

Another pulse courses through you, causing quivers in its wake as Ardyn’s fingers continue their work. It doesn’t take much of him to have you unravel again, more mildly this time. The loaded tension in your body is now completely unwound and you are efficiently made putty in his hands.

With your legs spread wider, Ardyn pushes his hips against yours, grinding his length against your core. The sensation makes you tremble with pleasure and anticipation. His hand delves again between your bodies and you can feel how he teases your slit with the head of his member, coating it in your juices, rubbing it against your swollen, extra sensitive nub.

You can’t help the mild tensing of your body when Ardyn’s member stretches the entrance to your core, ready to delve in deeper.

“Relax,” he murmurs into your ear and caresses your cheek gently.

A dazed sigh escapes you as Ardyn’s girth sinks into you, slowly and carefully, but with much more ease than you expected. He too seems surprised by the alleviated motion.

A tangled mess of words, mainly consisting of Ardyn’s and several Astrals’ names taken in vain, escapes from your lips. He is fully sheathed inside you, filling you to the brim and oh gods how amazing it feels.

You inhale deeply and let the breath out slowly, forcibly relaxing the tensed muscles.

Ardyn begins to move in a slow pace, while he keeps kissing every inch of you where he can reach. You remember that you have hands again and caress his face, tracing his jawline and feeling the stubble beneath your fingers. When you pull him gently into a kiss, Ardyn’s movements get faster and you enjoy every bit of him that you can get.

The next high peak of yours is achieved languidly, filled with fluttering passion as it takes away the last of your anxiousness. Ripples of pleasure cascade over you in an increasing pace with each push and pull. Your walls are clenching around Ardyn and it feels so much better than any other feeling you have achieved by yourself before. The climax pulses through your whole body.

 _This makes it all worth it,_ you think vaguely in the haze of lust being sated.

Your frame collapses against the mattress. Ardyn rests his head against your shoulder and bites his lip. He gained his own release as soon as he felt the clenches around him. You are so tight that he wants to grimace, but the euphoria from the orgasm leaves his smile smooth and he presses his lips once more on your heated skin.

Then he turns to lie beside you, gaze filled with affection and tenderness.

“How are you feeling?” Ardyn asks with slight concern lacing his tone.

Maybe you have the ample solo-training to thank for it, but getting rid of your virginity felt insurmountably better than you could have ever anticipated. You’re now irrevocably a man and wife, and for the first time that thought makes you genuinely excited.

“I’m good, everything is good,” you roll over to face Ardyn, “ _Again_.”

An amused smirk spreads on his lips. He looks so good in your post-coital wonder that your chest feels tight. You can’t believe you got this lucky. Maybe you do owe a word of thanks to your parents.

“Soon, my love,” Ardyn promises and leans forward to kiss you, making you just melt into his arms. His fingers trace the outline of your waist and hip, causing you to shiver from the tender touch.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmurs, holding your gaze.

You hum contently. “Mm, was that your first impression of me?”

A charming, lopsided smile forms on Ardyn’s lips. “The first time I saw you…” he begins and pauses to swallow, “I was stunned by your beauty. The way you looked in that dress… It’s a miracle I could utter a word.” He ends the sentence with a light laugh and his hand stops over your waist.

“Really?” you ask and cock an eyebrow playfully at him. “I thought you were the perfect gentleman, but I guess you couldn’t keep your eyes in check after all.”

“My apologies.” He lifts your hand and presses a kiss over your knuckles, just like he did on the evening of your engagement party. Fortunately you’re lying down since the motion makes you feel weak in the knees.

“The perfect gentleman… and a handsome one at that,” you coo and Ardyn chuckles. “My husband,” you add and intertwine your fingers through his.

“What would you like to do now, darling?” Ardyn asks softly.

“There are so many things I’d like to try,” you purr and press a kiss on his jaw.

Suddenly he cups your ass and hoists you astride on top of him. The motion causes you to stumble against his chest and giggle as he massages your rear and lower back, holding a tight embrace around your frame.

“We have the whole night,” Ardyn whispers into your ear.

In the following morning, or rather midday, you wail out loud as you try to get up from the bed. Ardyn already left for his meeting, considerably late, but not before drowning you with needy kisses and hasty promises of getting back soon.

The latter part of your visit in Galdin Quay is much more interesting and it includes a lot more… exercise. And also skinny dipping in the middle of the night under the shining crescent moon. Somehow Ardyn manages to wrap up the negotiations in record time and on the last day of your visit he doesn’t let you leave the bed.

Back in Insomnia Ardyn gets heavily praised by his success in Galdin. Just when he is about to finally ditch the wrapped up Council meeting, Regis asks him to stay for a bit.

“It was the right thing to send you take care of this business. You handled the meeting well. Thank you, uncle,” the King says with a wide, relieved smile.

Ardyn tries his best to no let hurry show in his demeanor. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Might I make a request?”

“Of course,” Regis nods, “What is it?”

Up in the living quarters, you’re sitting in the living room, fiddling with your nails in nervous excitement. It’s the first day of your renewed married life and Ardyn should return home any minute now. For the umpteenth time you make sure the lacy set of lingerie is settled properly over your skin and that your position is inviting and seductive above all else.

Not that you would really need to do anything like that anymore.

Just when you delve back into the reveries about the nights in Galdin, the door slams open.

“I took the week off,” Ardyn says breathily. He sounds like he has just run a mile.

“Hm? Are we going somewhere?” you ask and get up from the couch. There is a very evident, excited lilt in your voice and you circle around the coffee table. So much for the seductive pose.

Ardyn walks straight to you, his steps never slowing down. He doesn’t even pay attention to the garment you’re wearing; his eyes are fixated into yours, both pairs lit with heavy desire.

Ardyn hoists you up and you yelp in pleased surprise and wrap your legs around his waist.

“Yes, my love – into the bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this soft portrayal of Ardyn as much as I enjoyed writing him like this!


End file.
